Tú eres mía
by Paola Slank
Summary: "Captamos a la famosa bailarina en compañía del cantante del momento; según fuentes cercanas a los dos, parecen estar muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Recordemos que la joven no ha sido vista con nadie desde su rompimiento con el futbolista Edward Masen..."
1. Chapter 1

La Saga Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

Beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction

.

.

.

 _Me digo a mi mismo, tu no significas algo._

 _¿Pero lo que tenemos no puede mantenerte conmigo?_  
 _Pero cuanto no estas ahí. Yo me derrumbo._  
 _Me digo a mi mismo, no me importas tanto,_  
 _Pero siento que me estoy muriendo hasta sentir tu toque._

 _Sólo el amor, sólo el amor puede herir así,_  
 _Sólo el amor puede herir así_  
 _Debió haber sido un beso mortal_  
 _Sólo el amor pude herir así._

 _Digo no podría importarme, si te fuiste lejos._

 _Pero cada vez que estas ahí, estoy rogándote porque te quedes,_

 _Cuando te acercas, Yo me derrumbo,_

 _Y cada vez, cada vez que te vas,_  
 _Es como un cuchillo que cortas justo a través de mi alma._

 _Tus besos queman mi piel._

 _Sólo el amor puede herir así,_  
 _y es el más dulce dolor,_  
 _Ardiendo caliente a través de mis venas,_  
 _El amor es una tortura que me vuelve más segura._

 _Sólo el amor puede herir así._

 _Only Love Can Hurt Like This- Paloma Faith._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Parte I

.

.

.

—Sólo faltan unas horas para que finalice el año. ¿Qué proyectos vienen para Edward Masen? —cuestiona el periodista.

Tiene toda la razón, estamos a unas pocas horas para que el año termine; pudo haber sido de los mejores en mi existencia, pero siempre hay alguna cosa que lo ensombrece y fue totalmente mi culpa.

—¿Proyectos? —Asiente el joven entrevistador—. No lo sé en realidad. —Una risa nerviosa es lo único que sale de mí.

—Está bien, supongo que con todos los galardones que recibiste durante este año posiblemente no los hallas asimilado aún; cambiemos de cuestión. ¿Qué le hace falta a Edward Masen para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo?

 _Ella..._

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que he tenido hasta el momento. —Gran falacia—. No podría decirte algo preciso.

Mi gran amigo Sam parece estudiar mi respuesta, no la acepta del todo, pero creo que se conforma con ello.

—Interesante, Edward —Ríe con desgano, él no parece contento con lo que he contestado—; y cuéntame, ¿cómo esta ese corazón?, muchas de tus admiradoras lo quieren saber. —Su risa ahora es malvada, quiere que lo confiese todo, veamos quien vence primero.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Las chicas desean saber si pueden hacer algún tipo de casting, vamos chico sé que puedes decir más que esas tres palabras —me anima, si fuera cualquier otra persona me hubiera largado de aquí.

—Tengo novia —admito con desgano—; no creo que le emocioné mucho saber de ese casting.

—A eso queríamos llegar hombre, pues ¿qué tal con la relación? Supongo que a tus fans les gustaría saber que eres inmensamente feliz.

—Soy feliz. —Mi tono es ácido, en realidad no lo soy, pero ¿a quién le importa?

—¿Qué tiene esa mujer de quien tan enamorado estás? —Su pregunta es en un doble sentido, ambos sabemos de quien habla.

No puedo evitar que su imagen aparezca entre mis pensamientos, siempre con esa timidez tan de ella y esa sonrisa sincera que me dedicaba. Su esencia de rosas inunda mis sentidos, a pesar de que hace muchos meses no la tengo cerca parece como si esta mañana hubiera amanecido a mi lado.

—Ella es muy talentosa —Veo sus zapatillas girar ante ese inmenso escenario que parece ser nada ante ella—; es una chica muy noble. —A mi memoria viene aquella noche cuando encontramos a una mujer con su pequeño en brazos ambos temblaban de frío y ella de manera generosa le dio su abrigo y algunos billetes para poder comprar comida—. A pesar de ser de apariencia frágil en realidad es más fuerte que yo. —Esa noche de primavera me golpea con fuerza, cuando de manera equivocada terminé nuestra relación, ni siquiera un argumento pude ofrecerle; ella no lloró y mucho menos se rebajó, lo aceptó y se marchó.

 _¿Por qué la dejé ir?_

Muy tarde me di cuenta que ella era lo que tanto buscaba en el mundo, volver con mi ex ha sido el peor error que he cometido; he comprendido que el supuesto amor que decía profesarle no era nada a comparación de mi chica bonita.

—Wow, pareces muy enamorado. —Sonríe, el bastardo sabe que ha conseguido sacarme la sopa—. Supongo que ese alegrará a todas esas fans verdaderas que tienes.

—Gracias.

—Muchas gracias Edward, esperemos que puedas ser feliz con esa mujer que amas y por supuesto más éxitos en tan maravillosa carrera.

El camarógrafo nos indica que hemos terminado.

—¡Hey viejo! Muchas gracias por la entrevista. —Sam me tiende la mano, la cual estrecho con afecto.

—De nada Sam, a pesar de tus incómodas preguntas —le reprochó, pero sabe que no lo estoy diciendo en serio.

—La vi hace unos cuantos días, está mejor que nunca. —Saca su teléfono.

Entre las sobras la he estado acechando, ella ha seguido avanzando. Me alegra que no haya sufrido, no merezco sus lágrimas.

—Lo sé, ella es muy fuerte y está rodeada de gente que en realidad la ama. —Siento un nudo en la garganta que no me deja respirar.

—Tienes mucha razón, hay un chico que la acompaña a todas partes; se dice que la pretende. —Sigue entretenido con su teléfono.

 _«¿Chico? Ella es mía... No la tocará, sobre mi cadáver»._

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —Ríe con maldad, sabe de mi vena celosa.

—Pues es un nuevo músico, tiene una propuesta increíble en el mundo musical y ella siempre suele ir a escucharlo a sus conciertos. —Se encoge de hombros.

 _«¡No!»_

—Y a ella. ¿Cómo la ves? ¿Crees que le interesa?

 _«¡Di que no, Sam! ¡Di que no!»_

—Pues no podría afirmarlo, pero supongo que estarán en esa etapa de enamoramiento, él suele dedicarle canciones e ir a verla a sus presentaciones en la danza.

 _«¡No puede ser! Yo la amo...»_

—Eso es romántico. —Trago en seco.

—Viejo, deberías de dejar a la señorita simpatía —Ese es el apodo a mi novia—; ella no sabe valorarte y lo más importante estás a tiempo de buscar a tu chica, ella sabrá escucharte y decidir si te quiere a su lado. Le hiciste mucho daño Edward, en realidad te amaba.

 _«Me... ¿amaba?»_

—¿Y si es tarde? —Eso es lo que me detiene, no podría soportar ver su rechazo.

—Será tu culpa y tendrás que vivir con ello, así como ella te dejó ir, será tu turno para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que es fácil? —No sabe de lo que habla, no es su corazón el que está en juego.

—Entonces atente a esto. —Su asistente le entrega una revista, la cual me la tiende—. ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Se despide sin siquiera mirarme, dejándome solo.

 _«¿Nuevo amor en puerta?»_

Ese es el encabezado del ejemplar, en la portada está mi chica, con esa mirada reservada y cierto misterio, pero lo que me deja sin aliento es la carcajada con la que es captada; a su lado camina un hombre de buen aspecto físico, alto, cabello castaño y sonrisa socarrona.

 _"Captamos a la bailarina en compañía del cantante del momento; según fuentes cercanas a los dos, parecen estar muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Recordemos que la joven no ha sido vista con nadie desde su rompimiento con el futbolista Edward Masen..."_

Recuerda que esta revista no es seria... Son chismes.

 _"Al contrario del músico Riley Biebs, quien hace apenas unas semanas se le veía saliendo de un centro nocturno con la top model Victoria"_

Mi chica linda está en peligro, es un gigoló en potencia.

 _"¿Será que los pasos de la bailarina han atraído a nuestro seductor?"_

¡Mierda!

 _"Pues éstas son las pruebas que hemos reunido desde hace unas semanas"._

Las fotos no dejan mentir, en realidad salen y aunque no hay un toque evidente, si hay sonrisas y complicidad. Hay varias de ella en el escenario, con sus zapatillas de ballet y él aplaudiéndole.

¡Cómo duele! Ese debería de ser mi lugar.

Sin importarme un demonio tiro la revista y con toda la rabia del mundo pateo la mesa de bocadillos, lo único que hizo esta entrevista fue abrir viejas heridas.

Salgo de la casa de Sam, me interesa muy poco si escuchó la rabieta que me ha hecho pasar. Él sabe perfectamente el daño que me haría con ello y no le importó; pero así de duro es, siempre tratando de que abra los ojos.

El clima de Nueva York parece adecuarse a mi corazón, con un sencillo gorro de lana y sudadera deportiva camino entre las calles, sin un aparente rumbo, no quiero llegar al departamento.

¿Cómo llegué a esto?

 _FlashBack_

Lo sé muy bien, después de haber pasado los mejores tres meses de mi vida, tuve que encontrarme con la que fue mi ex novia, algo en mí se removió cuando nos saludamos y no pude sacarla de mi cabeza; mi chica bailarina pareció notarlo y puso todo de ella para traer al Edward que descubrió en meses anteriores. Pero todo fue en vano, porque en la fiesta de festejo del campeonato de mi equipo actual se apareció mi ex, no pude evitarlo y la besé; como aquello clichés que suelen pasar en la televisión mi chica ballet miró todo y como una dama se marchó con la cabeza abajo, sin siquiera avisarme de su arribo.

Al principio no lo noté, cuando culminamos el beso me di cuenta que había traicionado la confianza de mi bailarina y como el cobarde que soy me alejé corriendo y muy asustado.

Llegué a su departamento, dispuesto a confesarle lo sucedido y pedirle perdón por traicionarla, pero la decisión estaba tomada, yo aún amaba a la mujer de mi pasado y lucharía por retomar lo que teníamos.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi en el pasillo varias maletas y cajas. Ella bajaba de las escaleras con su bolso y llevando consigo un sobre.

—¿Qué pasa con las maletas? —Ni siquiera me molesté en saludarla.

—Vuelvo a casa, aquí ya no es necesaria mi presencia. —Se plantó frente a mí con decisión.

—¿A casa? Pero ésta es tú casa. —No comprendí en aquel momento lo que sus palabras ocultaban.

—Esta no es mi casa ni siquiera mi ciudad; hace un rato que regresé de tu fiesta y me encontré con que estabas con ella en el balcón. No quise interrumpir, pero me quedó muy claro cuál fue tu decisión y la respeto.

¡Mierda!

—Yo... —Sus labios sellaron los míos en un dulce beso que terminó muy pronto.

—No pasa nada, mi amor. —Me sonrió con completa adoración—. Desde aquel día en que la volviste a ver, te he notado muy raro y pensé que con mi dedicación podría hacerte volver, pero no fue así. Ahora comprendo que lo de ustedes es un lazo irrompible y lo entiendo, se muy feliz cariño que tú más que nadie en el mundo se lo merece. —Sus abrazos me sostuvieron durante un buen rato cerca de su calor.

—Mi chica arte... —Negó con lentitud.

—Soy la chica, pero ya no te pertenezco. Edward Masen yo te dejo libre, no tienes más que preocuparte por mí, gracias por todos los buenos momentos que me hiciste pasar durante el tiempo que duró, los llevaré conmigo hasta que alguien sea capaz de eclipsarlos y dejarte a ti entre las sombras. —Me tendió el sobre color manila—. Ahí están las llaves de la camioneta, las de tu departamento y las joyas que me diste como regalos; si gustas puedes revisarlos.

—Por favor quédatelos, no lo necesito. —Intente acércame a ella pero rápidamente se alejó.

—Y yo no necesito recordarte, es un trato justo. Bueno paremos de hablar cosas sin importancia y será mejor que me vaya. Con todo mi amor te deseo lo mejor. —Sin más salió de su departamento, entrando su manager por sus pertenencias.

—Si ella cae será tu culpa Masen, has dejado ir a una gran joya y estaré en primera fila para verte arrepentido —escupió con veneno James.

—Dile que me arrepiento por ello, pero mi amor por ella me obliga a dejarla libre.

—Masen será mejor que cierres esa boca, porque si no yo te voy a romper esas piernas. —Y sin esperarlo su puño chocó contra mi mandíbula.

—Le deseo lo mejor, ella lo merece tanto. —Con verdadero disgusto salió con un portazo.

—Adiós, mi chica hermosa.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Ahora podía darse como bien servido, su declaración pocos meses después se convirtió un hecho; los celos y malos tratos acabaron con lo que supuestamente sentía, pero estúpidamente creí que se salvaría nuestra relación viviendo juntos.

 _«¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?»_

Todo se convirtió en un infierno; cada vez que salgo a una concentración me tiene vigilado, llamando constantemente a mi celular y por si algún motivo no le contesto se pone a investigar con mis compañeros.

Cada vez que intento salir ya sea con Sam o Seth a una noche de copas, hace berrinches y todo porque sabe perfectamente que ambos han estado en contra de ella, pero por respeto a mí se abstienen a la crítica.

 _«¿Cómo deje al cielo por un infierno?»_

Y es el pago justo por esa mirada de decepción que causé en ella, por no darme cuenta que en tan solo pocos meses ella había cambiado mi forma de ser, algo que mi anterior pareja no fue capaz de mover.

Saco mi celular de mi bolsillo, un par de mensajes nuevos.

 _*Bebé, ¿ya vienes? Quisiera que me asesoraras con mi vestido de esta noche, pasé por una tienda y te compré un traje. Tu novia*_

Olvidé decirlo, siempre tiene la manía de recalcar nuestra "relación" que ya olvidé como se llama.

 _*Ed, ¡feliz fin de año! ¿Podrías ir por mí al salón de danza? Tengo varias maletas y necesito ayuda, ¿sí?*_

Como siempre Alice parece pensar que puede pedir mi ayuda cuando le plazca, pero lo tolero sólo porque es mi hermana consentida.

 _*Estoy cerca, no demoró mucho. E.*_

En menos de diez minutos doy la vuelta a la cuadra y veo a mi duende sentada sobre la banqueta.

—¡Hermanito! —Como un resorte se levanta y me abraza con fuerza—. Siento interrumpirte pero ya sabes que no puedo manejar y los demás están ocupados, sólo me quedabas tú como opción.

—No pasa nada, duende. ¿Dónde están tus maletas? —No parecen estar aquí.

—Allá arriba Eddy, ¿crees que una dama puede cargarlos? No cariño, necesito la ayuda de un príncipe. —Besa mi mejilla, su sonrisa me lo dice todo.

—¿En el mismo salón de siempre?

—Sí Edward, estaré esperándote aquí, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras —me despide con una sonrisa que amenaza con romper su cara.

—Claro, Alice. —Ignoro su felicidad.

Sí, soy un amargado, envidio la felicidad de las personas que me rodean. No puedo conformarme con lo que decidí, añoro lo que dejé y pudo haber sido.

Saludo a la recepcionista del edificio y camino hacia los dichosos salones de danza. Miro a varias niñas practicar, chicas fumando en el balcón y profesoras ensayando sus coreografías.

 _«¿Dónde está el jodido salón?»_

—Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana, y feliz año nuevo. —Esa dulce voz.

 _«¿Puede ser cierto? ¿O mis alucinaciones me están llevando a otro nivel de locura?»._

Y ahí está mi sueño, la chica de ojos verdes, sonrisa amable y pies de porcelana. Despidiendo a varias niñas con zapatos de ballet y leotardos.

Cuando el salón queda totalmente solo, la veo tomar su IPhone, poniendo una canción que desconozco quien se su intérprete.

 _"Feel your body closing, I can rip it open_

 _Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing..."_

Con suma sensualidad suelta su cabello que cae en suaves ondas ante sus movimientos, sus brazos parecen llevar el ritmo de la canción al igual que sus caderas y sus pies; sus vueltas son realmente espectaculares, parece entregar su alma en ello y veo que su técnica ha mejorado.

 _"Smoke on your skin to get those pretty eyes rolling_

 _My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in..."_

Me quedo hipnotizado ante su belleza, la libertad y seguridad que emana con esos sugestivos movimientos que sólo ella sabe ejecutar; porque detrás de esa loba dispuesta a comerse al mundo, está la dulce chica de la que me enamoré.

 _"Suck me up, I'm healing with all the shit you're dealing._

 _Motherfucker, get your mouth open, you know you're mine"_

Su acto termina con ella en el suelo, en una pose digna de una modelo de revista para caballeros, tan bella y sensual como siempre. Su magia me ha envuelto entre sus pétalos... Y tiene razón la última parte de la canción... Yo le pertenezco.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor corren por su frente, pero su sonrisa me dice que el cansancio no significa nada en comparación con la felicidad de bailar.

¿Será buen momento para...?

¡Al demonio! Mi subconsciente actúa por pura inercia, haciendo que mis caminen hasta adentro del salón, bebiendo la imagen de mi dulce pequeña.

Como si nuestras fuerzas se llamaran, su mirada se encuentra con la mía y puedo ver que en ellos no existe el rencor ni el odio, su pura alma se ha mantenido intacta de tan venenoso medio.

Con la suma gracia de una bailarina, sus pies la llevan hasta quedar a un solo paso de mí, parece estudiarme de pies a cabeza mientras yo devoró su imagen.

—Chica bailarina. —No puedo evitar la sonrisa de cordero enamorado que dibujo en mis labios.

—Hey Masen —Su tono no revela nada—. Hace algún tiempo que no te veía. —Se limpia la cara con una toalla.

—Ni yo a ti. ¿Cómo estás? —Trato de acortar la distancia entre los dos, pero con suma gracia camina hacia el reproductor de música.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú? —Parece ser que el aparato tiene más gracias que el pobre idiota de su ex.

—Pasándola, tú sabes no soy muy interesante que digamos.

Asiente, un silencio incómodo se crea entre nosotros; pero es interrumpido por la alerta de llamada de su teléfono, revisa el número antes de contestar.

—¡Hola, chico sexy! —La bailarina ríe genuinamente, mientras baila suavemente.

Algo parece hacerla sonreír. ¿Será el tal Riley Biebs?

—Déjate de tonterías, no lo lograrás. —Parece pensar en algo—. ¿Así piensas conquistarme?

Me atraganto con mi saliva, provocando una tos intensa.

—Te veo allí, se un niño bueno. —Con ello cuelga.

Cada palabra es un puñal que se retuerce en mí ser, pero es la ley, tarde o temprano ella seguiría adelante.

Veo como comienza a guardar sus cosas en su maleta, con suma reverencia coloca sus zapatillas de ballet en un estuche, sé lo importante que son para ella, por lo que los cuida como su vida.

—¿Tienes un coche en cual irte? —Déjame llevarte a tú casa, quiero saber dónde estás escondida.

 _«¡Muy bien Masen! ¿En qué auto la llevarás?»_

—No, suelo tomar un taxi o ir andando, no es mucha la distancia. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Me permites llevarte? Tienes esa gran maleta y parece que el clima no es muy bueno, pareciese que puede llover. —Claro, muy buena excusa, porque no tienes el coraje de decirle lo mucho que sientes todo el proceso de separación.

Sonríe con dulzura; su mano detiene el apretón que hago entre las mías, gesto que señala lo nervioso que estoy y conoce perfectamente mis manías.

—Está bien. —Pasa las manos entre su larga cabellera—. ¿Pero no se enojará tu novia? —Golpe, ¿Dos? ¿Tres? En verdad ya perdí la cuenta—. Perdón que te lo diga así, pero esas revistas de chismes lo dicen y no quisiera enfrentarme a su furia, ya sabes que las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotras como para darle motivos y lo principal no quiero causarte problemas.

 _¡Toda la jodida ciudad sabe de los celos de "mi novia"!_

—No pasa nada con ella. —Esto casi lo digo con mucha vergüenza, no quiero que mi decisión del pasado, manche este encuentro. No veo tener suficiente ración de su aroma a rosas—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Está bien, deja ir a colocarme un suéter. —Me guiña el ojo, aunque después noto su sonrojo, es algo que hacía cuando estábamos juntos.

Desapareciendo detrás de una cortina, me quedo admirando mi figura en el enorme espejo que está frente a mí. A pesar de tener veintinueve años, mi rostro aparenta muchos más, mi cabello parece ser que es lo único que no ha cambiado ya que conserva la misma apariencia, cobrizo y sin manera de acomodarse... Aunque debería sentirme un muchacho joven y despreocupado, realmente ese no soy yo, tener en los hombros la responsabilidad de un equipo de fútbol y sumado a mis problemas personales, no sé quién rayos es ese hombre que se refleja ahí.

—Estoy lista.

Sonrió cuando veo a mi pequeña niña, vistiendo un abrigo a la altura de la rodilla, una bufanda a juego con guantes y gorro, todo ello resaltando sus piernas con unas botas de tacón; luce espectacular aunque le cueste creerlo.

Antes de que ella siquiera lo considere, tomo las maletas con su material de trabajo y siguiendo las fieles costumbres de ser un Masen abro las puertas para que pase la bailarina.

—¿Quién lo dijera? El jugador de fútbol Edward Masen, que no es simplemente el jugador, sino el capitán y goleador de su liga es todo un gentleman, todo lo contrario a muchas otras estrellas. Me da gusto que eso siga siendo parte de quien eres. —Sus palabras calientan mi corazón, no sabe lo feliz que me hace tener su opinión.

—Como siempre excediéndote en tus halagos, señorita —Rió, que bien se siente en verdad sentir alegría—; pero tengo que serlo para una dama como usted. —Tomándola desprevenida tomo su mano derecha y la beso con suma reverencia.

Su sonrojo me hace sonreír, sigo provocando en ella sentimientos complejos.

—Creo que será mejor que sigamos —Traga fuerte—; tengo que preparar la cena, mis padres vienen de visita a la ciudad.

—Por supuesto, vamos.

Salimos totalmente en silencio, con ella despidiéndose de unas cuantas personas y caminando con esa seguridad que tanto recordaba de ella, puedo ver como todas esas personas en verdad la aprecian por lo buena chica que es. Excepto tú, Masen, fuiste el ciego que la dejó marcharse.

Saliendo a la calle, noto como mi hermana ha desaparecido... Esa enana sí que me ha dado el mejor regalo en estas épocas, así que no me quejo de las mentirías que hicieron que yo viniera hasta aquí, inclusive lo tenía todo pensado porque su preciado _Porshe 913 gt3_ que es mucha excentricidad para mi gusto, pero así es mi hermana.

—Wow, ¿en realidad sueles pasear en esa extraña máquina? —pregunta mi compañía—. Eso no debería estar en una sala de exhibición, ¿por qué dejas las llaves conectadas? Estamos en esta gran ciudad, pudieron haberlo robado. —Alice, ¿a quién se le ocurren estas cosas?

—Supongo que lo olvidé, pero ahí está, tendré cuidado para la próxima. —Invento esa pobre escusa.

Asiente.

Olvidando el tema, abro la puerta del copiloto para que suba y cuando lo hace soy recompensado con una sonrisa. Coloco sus mochilas en el maletero, teniendo total cuidado con la repisa de este, cualquier cosa que le pase a esta máquina, Alice va por mi cabeza.

Subo al auto y con un suave ronroneo comenzamos la marcha, ¿pero a donde se supone que vive?

—Ahora que lo pienso esto es estúpido, mi casa está a solo cinco cuadras síguete todo derecho y te aviso cuando lleguemos. —Asiento.

Aprovecha Masen, no te quedes callado.

—¿Hace cuánto que regresaste a la ciudad? —Es una de las dudas que me carcome la cabeza, cuantas veces habremos coincidido pero nunca lo supe.

—En realidad yo no vivo aquí, sólo estoy por una temporada ya que pronto estreno una obra musical y aquí está todo el equipo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Como mucho llevo tres semanas por aquí, mi verdadero hogar está en París.

—¿Aún sigues viviendo allá? ¿No considerarías vivir en América?

—Realmente no, al menos que hubiese un motivo fuerte por el cual hacer ese cambio, pero como no existe soy feliz de solo venir de vez en cuando. —Sus palabras son concisas.

—¿Cómo va tu carrera? Por lo que pude ver hace un rato, has mejorado considerablemente desde la última vez que te vi y no es porque no fueras una gran bailarina antes. —No quiero que piense que no la admiraba en el pasado, como lo sigo haciendo hoy.

—Muchas gracias; en realidad todo parece ir maravilloso. He seguido preparándome día a día por mejorar mi nivel y calidad, inclusive ahora con esta obra no solo tengo que bailar sino actuar y cantar, por lo que desde antes de que terminara nuestra relación —Puedo ver como su rostro se descoloca, no me gusta verla así— estuve estudiando en _Juilliard,_ por todo esto frecuentemente viajo hasta acá, donde afortunadamente se adaptan a mis tiempos y muy pronto podré graduarme.

Su emoción es contagiosa, claramente puedo ver como ella no necesita a nadie para abrirse las puertas de cualquier lugar por sí sola, ella nunca se rinde y lucha hasta conseguir sus objetivos. Todo lo contrario a lo que hice, me quedé estancado con una mujer que lo único que consigue es hacerme la vida imposible.

—Parece que tú hiciste mucho durante este año, al contrario de mí que sólo me quede pateando un balón, apareciendo en la prensa y con una gran sonrisa para todos ellos. Tratando de quedar bien con todas las personas que creen en lo que soy, ¿no es eso una estupidez? —Y eso que cuando se dio a conocer nuestra relación públicamente decían que ella era una fracasada, que lo único que buscaba era colgarse de mi fama. Y ¿cuál es la realidad? Ella triunfó por sí sola y aunque todo aparenta a que yo lo hice también, me siento totalmente opuesto a esa conclusión. Soy el más fracasado de todos.

—No lo creo en realidad, él Edward que recuerdo es auténtico y si no siente no lo que dice queda claramente a la vista de todos. Puede que haya veces en que crees no poder más con la carga que implica ser la figura de un gran equipo, pero eres más fuerte que ello, y todos esos galardones que has recibido lo avalan, eres lo mejor del mundo. —Sonríe abiertamente—. Así que no me vengas un año después tratando de engañar con eso, te conozco bien.

—Gracias chica arte, eres muy madura para tu edad. —Río.

—Hey sólo me llevas dos años, tengo veintisiete primaveras, por si lo has olvidado. No te creas superior, niño grosero. —Me da un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—Eres muy gruñona para tu edad linda. —Le doy un guiño.

—¿Gruñona yo? —Su gesto es muy dramática, pero ambos sabemos que bromeamos—. Olvida lo que te dije sobre que eras un _gentleman_ , eres un chico muy grosero con esta dama. —Su tono es tan gracioso que comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

Su figura riendo es como una calada de aire fresco, en ella no existe la falsedad por ello mismo es una presa fácil cuando en peligro se habla, no porque ella sea así significa que la gente vaya a tener la misma cortesía. Ese es mi papel, defenderla de todo lo malo; no ser un simple espectador.

—Aquí para, por favor. —Estaciono en uno de los lugares indicados.

—Muy linda casa —señalo, observando la zona en la que está ubicado y no me sorprende que sea de lo más sencillo, esa es mi chica.

—Gracias —sonríe—. La vi en un catálogo de bienes raíces y me enamoré de ella, no me resistí en adquirirla. Es muy necesaria porque estaré viniendo muy seguido por el trabajo, ya sabes pasarla en un hotel y sola no me es agradable.

 _"No me interesa estar de un lado a otro, si tú estás conmigo..."_

 _"¿No preferirías pasar tus vacaciones en la playa? Aquí hace frío, salgo a las presentaciones y es un hotel por debajo de tus expectativas..."_

 _"No me interesa cariño, mis vacaciones son mejores aquí, que en el mejor hotel del mundo y sin ti..."_

 _"Eres muy dulce, pero desde este momento declaro que odio los hoteles..."_

 _"¿Aunque esté_ _s_ _contigo?"_

 _"Odio los hoteles y mucho más cuando estoy sola. Tu presencia ensombrece ese sentimiento."_

Sonrió por su declaración, sigue pensando lo mismo que aquella vez en Bélgica, donde me sentí como una estrella de rock, las giras en distintas ciudades de Europa. Sin duda esas fueron mis mejores vacaciones en muchos años.

—Bueno será mejor que entre a casa, te invitaría a tomar un café pero creo que por hoy hemos abusado de los celos de tú novia —sonríe con ironía—. No quiero meterte en problemas, me temo que alguien haya tomado una foto y malinterpreten las cosas.

—No importa en realidad. —Su gesto detona sorpresa—. Ella se enoja de todo, además que aquí no ha pasado nada malo y se las interpreta de manera equivocada ese es su problema no el mío.

—Fingiré no haber escuchado eso. —Su semblante es serio—. Muchas gracias por traerme hasta casa, tal vez pronto volvamos a coincidir y cuando sea así tomaremos ese café. ¡Feliz año nuevo! —Besa mi mejilla—. No te molestes en bajar, sólo abre el maletero.

Sigo sus órdenes como un robot, sólo puedo pensar en el beso se siente como si volviera a ser un adolescente. Instantes después veo como se despide de mí con un ondeo de mano y desaparece cerrando su puerta.

Como un acosador guardo su dirección exacta, pronto se acerca su cumpleaños y me gustaría enviarle unas rosas rojas; su color favorito ya que para ella el arte está vinculado con ese color.

Con cierta desilusión sigo mi camino rumbo a mi departamento, con un poco más de ánimos para aguantar a la persona que me espera, ni siquiera tolero estar con ella durante cinco minutos seguidos, porque de alguna terminamos peleando. ¿Y qué decir de nuestra vida sexual?, muchas veces me veo en la necesidad de fantasear con que es mi chica arte, es embarazoso.

Prendo la radio y busco alguna canción que se adapte a mi ánimo.

 _My life is brilliant_

 _My love is pure_

 _I saw an angel_

 _Of that I´m sure_

 _She smiled at me on the subway_

 _She was with another man_

 _But I won´t lose no sleep on that,_

 _´cause I´ve got a plan_

 _Yeah, she caught my eye,_

 _As we walked on by_

 _She could see from my face that I was,_

 _Fucking high,_

 _And I don´t think that I´ll see her again,_

 _But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

La letra parece elevarme de nuevo a mi nube, donde todo es de un claro azul y acompañado de la chica de mis sueños, donde el miedo a que ella alguna vez me llegue a olvidar con ese tal Riley no existe ni mucho menos la novia que me espera en mi apartamento.

Sé que la respuesta obvia para este conflicto es dejar a mi verdugo, pero si ésta dice que se haría daño a sí misma si la dejo, ¿qué es lo correcto?

.

.

.

Con una última exhalación abro la puerta de mi departamento, en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad y demasiado caro para mi gusto, pero no suficiente para mi novia.

—Amor, por fin llegas te tardaste mucho cariño, ¿dónde andabas? —Su tono es acusador.

—Me entretuve con un favor para Alice después de que salí de la entrevista con Sam. —Voy a la cocina en busca de una botella de agua.

—¿Pero no era más importante que vinieras con tu novia? —Hace un puchero, que antes me pudo haber engañado pero ahora sé que es su manera de ocultar su irritación—. Te estuve esperando durante mucho rato y sabes que tenemos una cena en pocas horas, ¿me ayudas a elegir mi vestido? —Se acerca hasta donde estoy con movimientos felinos, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, me siento enfermo.

—No podía privar de mi ayuda a mi hermana, ya sabes cómo se pone si no lo hago. —Está comenzando a ponerme molesto y lo detesto.

—¿Y no sabías cómo me iba a poner yo bebé? —susurra, mordiendo mi oído—. ¿Por qué me castigas con tu indiferencia? —Muerde debajo de la mandíbula—. Yo te amo con locura Edward, soy la elegida para ser tu compañera de vida. —Muerde mis labios con rabia, puedo sentirla.

—No sé de lo que hablas. —No quiero comenzar un numerito, no tengo ánimos para hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro, amor? —Me mira frente a frente.

—Seguro —miento.

Saca de sus jeans su celular, parece buscar algo y cuando lo hace me lo tiende.

—¿Me explicas esto, Edward? ¿Qué significa? —grita fuera de sí. ¿Qué tan grave es?

¡Mierda! Lo que temía mi chica arte, por algo es más inteligente que yo...

Una foto de la bailarina, mientras yo beso sus nudillos, ¿pero quién lo infiltró?

—¿Me puedes decir que haces con esa fulana? Juraste que no la habías visto Edward, que había quedado enterrada en el pasado. ¿Qué es esto?

—No la había visto, hasta hoy... —Me interrumpe.

—¿La amas? En verdad amas a esa mujer. ¡Dímelo! —grita fuera de sí, lágrimas pesadas cayendo de sus ojos.

—No es algo que te importe.

—¿Que no me importa? Yo soy tu novia desde hace más de siete años, sin contar la época en que nos separamos. Te conozco mejor que nadie, te he dado todo de mí para que esto funcione y camine como debe de ser, he estado para ti en todo momento. Y ¿sabes qué? No voy a permitir que una oportunista te arranque de mí, tú eres mío desde aquel día en que te fijaste en mí y no va a cambiar...

 _«¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde quedo esa mujer que conocí?»_

—Yo no te pertenezco —grito, me enferma pensar la manera en la que me ha manipulado durante estos años, ¿cómo pude haber estado tan ciego?—. Mi corazón no está aquí, yo no te amo.

—¡Detente Edward Masen! ¡Te puedes arrepentir! —Detrás de sus lágrimas, esas orbes que alguna vez amé, sólo transmiten odio y rencor.

Como la caprichosa que es sale de la cocina.

—De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber vuelto contigo, Isabella Swan —grito con fuerza, para que lo escuche.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Que tal estamos?

Les dejo por aquí un Two-shoot que nació hace un año en mi mente, pero ha sido hasta hoy que sale a la luz en este ya fin del 2015.

¿Que les parece esta pequeña historia? ¿Será verdad eso de que el amor duele? ¿Los deseos de esta época tan mágica se cumplen?

Nos leemos el miércoles o jueves para la culminación de esta historia.

¿Review? Haran feliz a este pequeño corazón que poseo.

¡Muchos besos!

Slank.


	2. Chapter 2

La Saga Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

 _Y a mí me gustan como tú, rebeldes y obstinadas..._

 _Con ese glamour celestial_

 _De nubes en los pies_

 _Misteriosas como el mar_

 _Me gusta el tiempo de tu swing..._

 _Me gusta como bailas..._

 _Elegante ultra sensual_

 _Vampira natural_

 _Te vuelves una con la noche..._

 _Y me robaste el corazón_

 _Y secuestraste la razón_

 _Y me haces rodar... y rodar..._

 _Y a mi me gustan como tu..._

 _Valientes y obstinadas_

 _Con ese glamour celestial_

 _De nubes en los pies_

 _Misteriosas como el mar_

 _Y el sonido de tu voz..._

 _La luz de tu mirada_

 _Elegante ultra sensual_

 _Vampira natural_

 _Te vuelves una con la noche_

 _Y me robaste el corazón_

 _Como tú- León Larregui._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Parte II.

.

.

.

— _Yo no te pertenezco —grito, me enferma pensar la manera en la que me ha manipulado durante estos años, ¿cómo pude haber estado tan ciego?—. Mi corazón no está aquí, yo no te amo._

— _¡Detente Edward Masen! ¡Te puedes arrepentir! —Detrás de sus lágrimas, esas orbes que alguna vez amé, sólo transmiten odio y rencor._

 _Como la caprichosa que es sale de la cocina._

— _De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber vuelto contigo, Isabella Swan —grito con fuerza, para que lo escuche._

Y se que lo hace, pero como suele pasar en esta clase de discusiones, azota la puerta de nuestra habitación y se encierra.

 _¡No esta vez Bella!_

Camino entre los pasillos de nuestro departamento y corro hasta llegar al cuarto que compartimos. Trato de entrar, pero no puedo, al parecer ella le ha puesto seguro a la puerta.

—¡Isabella! ¡Abre la puerta, ahora! —Grito muy furioso. No esta vez hablara con el Edward que siempre trata de suavizar todo por ella, tragándose el enojo.

—¡No, Edward! ¡Vete! —Grita, con voz entrecortada.

—Tenemos que hablar, esto no puede seguir así —le advierto.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar! —Hasta afuera la escucho llorar. Nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer—. Ambos nos tranquilizaremos. Ve y arréglate a la habitación continua. Seguiremos con los planes que teníamos para hoy, asistiremos a esa fiesta, nos divertiremos juntos y olvidaremos todo lo que me has dicho. Por mi parte olvidare que te has visto con esa mujer horrorosa, ella no merece que nos molestemos.

 _¡Basta de mentiras, Bella!_

—Bella, esto ya no funciona. Yo ya no quiero estar contigo más, no me puedes obligar a estar a tu lado —me jalo el cabello muy frustrado—. Ya no te amo, Bella. Juro que lo hice en aquel tiempo en que nos conocimos, eras lo más precioso y valioso de mi vida. Te amé demasiado, Isabella. Siempre estuviste en mi mente, cada que te veía pensaba, ¿qué hice yo para merecerla? No podía creer en mi suerte, yo el elegido entre tantos hombres que pedían un poco de tu atención. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y de tu mano conseguí alcanzar mis sueños. Te amé tanto Bella, que no puedo explicarte lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que ese sentimiento se había esfumado de la nada. —Me seco las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado que derramaba.

—No puedes pretender que yo acepte esa pobre escusa. Tú y yo hemos estado juntos durante más de siete años. No puedo entender que me dejaras de querer de la nada. Esa mujer apareció solo a seducirte y arrancarte de mí. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos —golpea la puerta con rabia.

—Ella, ni siquiera se interesó en mí la primera vez que la vi, incluso puedo decir que me ignoro y se centró en los amigos con los que estábamos reunidos. Cuando la hice mi novia jamás me pidió que le comprara cosas. Las joyas, camioneta y casa que le regale, me costó que las aceptara tanto. Ella no creció con los lujos que tú y yo teníamos de niños. Todo lo que nosotros podíamos exigir a nuestros padres, nos era entregado al instante. Mientras ella, jamás tuvo una muñeca en navidad, suficiente lujo era el hecho de que comieran. Así que no trates de insinuar nada sobre Tanya, yo sé perfectamente quien es ella.

—Ese juego me lo sé de memoria, Edward —escupe con veneno—. Pero qué me dices cuando ella te dejo, ¿no se llevó todos los regalos costosos que le hiciste? ¿Acaso te devolvió ese carro de lujo que tenía? No me respondas, Edward. No lo hizo, esas mujeres malas son así. Ambiciosas y sin escrúpulos.

—Ella me entrego las llaves de la casa, junto a un sobre donde estaban las joyas y las llaves del auto. No quiso llevarse ni la ropa que le compre durante nuestro noviazgo. ¿Qué no sé quién es Tanya? Tú no sabes quién es ella, Isabella.

—Me niego a escucharte más, Edward. Vete arreglar, para nuestra fiesta. Yo haré lo propio aquí. Cuando sea la hora para irnos, iré a buscarte a la sala. Como te lo dije hace unos minutos, nos divertiremos con nuestros amigos y olvidaremos este incidente —termina de hablar.

De pronto escucho el reproductor de música a todo volumen, cortando toda posibilidad de seguir hablando.

 _Esto es muy jodido._

 _Estamos muy jodidos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

POV Tanya.

Vuelvo a respirar cuando estoy detrás de mi portón.

Edward Masen, mi dolor de cabeza y un ángel que había venido en mi vida a darme muy buenas enseñanzas. Aun podía recordar el día que lo conoci y la forma amable en que me saludo. Sin duda era muy guapo y encantador, pero mi cabeza no estaba como para ver chicos. En casa había problemas más graves, situaciones que me tenían muy triste y preocupada.

Con el tiempo volvimos a coincidir en el cumpleaños de una amiga en común. Según lo que había escuchado, él era un futbolista profesional que recién había sido fichado por el París Saint-Germain. Nunca había escuchado de él. Como toda su familia vivía en Nueva York, se había mudado solo, cerca de la cafetería de mis padres.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta lo agradable persona que era y permití que fuéramos amigos. Nos reuníamos para ver una película o bien lo invitaba a tomar un chocolate caliente en el negocio de mis papas. Él era la estrella del equipo, los reflectores estaban en la marca goleadora que estaba por romper y todo lo que hacía era motivo de escrutinio por parte de la prensa sensacionalista, sumado a mi debut exitoso como bailarina principal en el Ballet de la Opera de Paris, todo se salió de control.

Una mañana desperté con la noticia de unas fotos recorriendo el mundo. En ellas se mostraba a Edward entrando al negocio de mis padres, como acostumbrábamos reunirnos cada miércoles que el pudiera. Podía verse como compartíamos un pastel, acercándonos más de lo que normalmente hacíamos y creando con ello la supuesta historia de un _secreto de amor._ Fue allí cuando me entere que Edward Masen estaba "comprometido" con la periodista estrella de _ESPN Nueva York,_ Isabella Swan.

Fue cuando entendí la gravedad de la situación. La prensa me estaba tachando como la amante de Edward Masen. Cuando yo desconocía el estatus sentimental de mi supuesto "amigo". Yo no podía aparecer en esos titulares de periódicos, yo no era nada de lo que ellos decían conocer de mí. Ahora entendía porque mi resistencia de ser amiga de alguien como _él._

Vuelvo a la realidad y avanzo hasta llegar al recibidor de mi bonita casa. Es un sueño poder tener algo propio, fruto del trabajo arduo y honrado durante mucho tiempo. Lo primero que noto es que mi televisor esta encendido. Sentado veo a Riley en mi sala, con una botella de cerveza en mano. Noto una de las revistas amarillistas descansando a su lado, me siento y de inmediato me rio cuando veo quienes están en portada. Riley apaga el televisor y pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Wow, incluso antes de que formalizaros te llevaste a un hotel a la top model esa —aparto su su brazo de mis hombros y golpeo su estomago.

—¿Porque eres así de mala conmigo? —Riley se rie con diversión —Pero está bien, tengo la suerte de no estar enamorado de la pequeña gruñona que eres. Ya sabes, lo único que quiero es meterme entre sus hermosas piernas.

Trago en seco.

—Eres un cínico, mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que mis padres vengan y te echen —lo empujo de mi sillón

.

—Tienes razón, tú padre me da mucho miedo. Mucho más miedo me dará si no llego temprano a casa de mis padres. ¡Feliz año bonita! —me veo abraza con fuerza, puedo notar como me relajo en sus brazos, eso ocurre siempre cuando esta conmigo —Aunque peleamos como perros y gatos, sabes que eres algo así como mi amor platónico, la mujer que yo amaría en unas mil vidas más adelante. Pero soy lo que soy, Tanya. Ni tu podrías hacerme cambiar, y eso que eres la fuerza del bien en mi vida. Aun así yo siempre estaré para ti, que nadie se atreva a lastimar a mi chica porque se las verán conmigo —besa mi frente.

—Gracias Riley. Yo también te quiero mucho, aunque seas un cínico e incorregible. Espero que logres todo lo que desees porque eres un ser humano precioso, talentoso y muy trabajador. Has estado para mí en los momentos en que yo necesitaba a un amigo. Eres algo así como un ángel en mi vida. —tomo su cara entre mis manos. —Espero que te dejes conquistar muy pronto, antes de morirme necesito que tengas a una mujer que te valore, cuide y sobre todo que te amé mucho. No merececes menos que eso. ¿Me prometes que buscaras a la indicada?

—Claro que si amor mío. Aunque lo veo casi imposible. —Revuelve mi cabello, provocando que golpee su cabeza—. Pero ya me voy, dar mis saludos a tus padres, te veo la próxima semana. —besa mi mejilla.

—Por supuesto, envíale mis saludos a tu familia y no se te olvide pasarle los regalos a mi pequeña Bree.

—Claro que no.

—Por cierto Tanya, has lo mismo por mi paz mental. No lo dejes ir, puedo ver que lo quieres y aunque seas una roca en muchas ocasiones, tú lo añoras. Déjale saber si te lástima una vez más, no sólo James irá detrás de él, yo también lo haré y no será nada agradable —su tono es peligroso.

 _¿Qué?_

—No me mires con esa cara, Tanya. Los vi perfectamente, tú ibas sentada en su carro de lujo. Él te mira como un perro callejero, en busca de calor y afecto —se encoje de hombros.

—Hey Riley, mueve tú trasero y deja de tus manías de amigo sobreprotector. Y por supuesto que no, el no me mira de ninguna forma. Solo somos viejos conocidos.

—Está bien, pero no olvides mis advertencias. Adiós, disfruta de tu familia —sale, deja el botellín vacío en la mesa de entrada y se va sin mirar atrás

—Eso fue algo interesante —murmuro entre dientes.

Aviento la revista al bote de basura, no me interesa saber más de ellos. Aun puedo recordar lo que sucedio en el lapso que vi a Edward besar a Isabella y al dia siguiente yo tratando de salir del país. Mi camino a mi sala de abordar ha sido la peor cosa que me ha sucedido, no le desearía eso a nadie.

 **Flashback**

A toda prisa me muevo entre la gente, su amigo Sam me ha indicado que Edward subió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Me veo atrapada entre todos sus compañeros que me abrazan con fuerza, deteniéndome a cada poco tramo para tomarnos fotos con el trofeo y siendo saludada por sus esposas o novias.

Cuando por fin llego a las escaleras, subo rápidamente. Y veo uno de los balcones abiertos, me acerco a paso verlos, estoy muy ansiosa por verlo y abrazarlo. Me detengo bruscamente cuando veo a Isabella abrazarlo, mientras él acaricia su largo cabello caoba.

—¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Bella? —le susurrá él con voz quebrada.

—Volver a mi cariño. La confusión que sientes te debe abrir los ojos, tú yo estamos destinados mi amor. No importa lo que haya pasado antes, ven conmigo —le acaricia la mejilla, él se recarga aún más en ella.

—Bella… —Lo siento dudar.

Ella engancha sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Con horror veo como mi Edward se agacha y la sostiene de la cintura. Ambos se unen en un dulce beso. De pronto siento que yo solo estorbo, por lo que huyo tan rápido como me lo permiten los pies.

—¿Tanya? —Escucho la voz de Sam.

Lo ignoro, no quiero que nadie me vea así. Por segunda vez en esta historia, siento que nunca debí de permitirme sostener una amistad con Edward ni mucho menos dejarme envolver por sus actos amables y bonitas palabras. Como protección me vuelvo a esconder en mi carcasa, donde nada me lastima y todo es seguro.

Tomo el primer taxi que veo, sin importarme los gritos del buen Sam.

—Por favor lléveme al distrito 19 —le indico al chofer, solo asiente.

Saco mi celular, inmediatamente le llamo a mi buen amigo y manager, James.

—¡Hey, Tanya! ¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor James, toma la llave que está en la maseta de la entrada y ayúdame empacando toda mi ropa. No me importa el modo, solo métela en bolsas de basura o cajas, pero lo necesito ya. He decidido que voy a tomar la oportunidad de ir a The Juilliard School, el vuelo sale mañana temprano. ¿Te importaría que me quedara a dormir a tu casa? Por favor —trato de mantener mi voz tranquila.

—¿Qué sucedió Tanya? ¿Por qué de esa decisión? Tú ya habías decidido no ir.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Incluso esa razón fue motivo de pelea entre los dos.

Hace un par de meses que recibí una carta para ir a Juilliard, después de que un par de sus representantes me visitaran en el lugar de ensayos de la compañía y me ofrecieran una beca completa para ir. Ya que según ellos veían en mí una gran capacidad, e inclusive que yo podría unirme a una compañía de mayor elite. James me animo a que aceptara, porque con ello, yo obtendría mejores oportunidades. Me negué rotundamente a ir, ya que n quería dejar a Edward aquí, no mientras el siguiera con contrato vigente. Ambos nos vimos envueltos en una discusión muy acalorada, que acabo con un James muy cabreado y jurándome que me arrepentiría por no aprovechar esa oportunidad tan única.

—Solo me quiero ir de aquí, por favor James.

—De hecho estoy frente a tu puerta, pero no voy hacer nada de lo que me pides hasta que me des una explicación —me recuesto en el sillón del taxi.

—Edward ha vuelto con Isabella, ¿contento? Por favor, ¡ayudame! —le imploro con fervor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Gruñe un muy molesto James.

—Por favor, James. No más preguntas, solo por favor —sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar, el amor duele y mucho.

—Cuando llegues todas tus cosas estarán empacadas.

—¡Gracias! —Estoy verdaderamente agradecida de tener a un amigo como él.

.

.

.

James se ha encargo de guardar todas mis pertenencias en cajas, bolsas y maletas, la gran mayoría de ellas están ya en su camioneta. Bajo por última vez las escaleras de este bonito departamento que alguna vez considere mi hogar, el corazón se me encoje cuando veo un retrato de Edward y yo en nuestra visita a Australia hace ya medio año. En donde yo estoy ensayando mi puesta en escena y el mirándome con puro amor en su rostro, bailar para él. Ignoro esa imagen y sigo mi camino, en mis manos llevo un pesado sobre, donde he colocado las joyas que me ha regalado y las llaves de la camioneta, no me interesa llevarme nada de estos lujos. Por qué esa Tanya no existe, ella nunca tuvo nada de excentricidades.

Me sorprendo cuando veo a Edward entrar, de inmediato se pone alerta cuando ve las maletas y cajas que aún quedan en medio de la sala.

—¿Qué pasa con las maletas? —Ni siquiera me molesta en saludarme.

—Vuelvo a casa, aquí ya no es necesaria mi presencia. —Miento, no me interesa que sepa de mi localización.

—¿A casa? Pero ésta es tú casa. —No Edward, yo no pertenezco aquí.

—Esta no es mi casa, Edward. Hace un rato que regresé de tu fiesta y me encontré con que estabas con ella en el balcón. No quise interrumpir, pero me quedó muy claro cuál fue tu decisión y la respeto.

Su mirada se ve horrorizada, como él siempre tan transparente.

—Yo... —Mis labios se sellan en los suyos, obligándolo a que se una en un dulce beso, tal cual como él la beso a ella.

—No pasa nada, mi amor. —Le sonrió con completa adoración—. Desde aquel día en que la volviste a ver, te he notado muy raro y pensé que con mi dedicación podría hacerte volver, pero no fue así. Ahora comprendo que lo de ustedes es un lazo irrompible y lo entiendo, se muy feliz cariño que tú más que nadie en el mundo se lo merece. —Sus abrazos me sostuvieron durante un buen rato cerca de su calor.

—Mi chica arte... —Niego con lentitud.

Para él yo era siempre su chica, pero eso ya no es más. Vuelvo a ser un ave libre, que nada ni nadie detendrá su vuelo. Bien puedo estar rota de un ala, puede doler mucho, pero eso nunca será motivo para detener mi vuelo. Podre haber perdido el amor del hombre de mi vida, o al menos es lo que siempre pensé. Pero aún tengo a una hermosa familia, una madre y un padre que me han criado con amor desde aquel momento que me conocieron ni que decir de mi pequeño hermano Mike, a quien siempre he estado unida y amo tenerlo en mi vida. Tengo a un amigo como James, que siempre ha estado presente en mi vida y lo considero como a un hermano más. Y tengo a la danza presente, más vigente que única. Puedo ser feliz con ello, yo sé que puedo.

—Soy la chica, pero ya no te pertenezco. Edward Masen yo te dejo libre, no tienes más que preocuparte por mí. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos que me hiciste pasar durante el tiempo que duró, los llevaré conmigo hasta que alguien sea capaz de eclipsarlos y dejarte a ti entre las sombras. —Le tiendió el sobre color manila—. Ahí están las llaves de la camioneta, las de tu departamento y las joyas que me diste como regalos, si gustas puedes revisarlos.

—Por favor quédatelos, no lo necesito. —Intenta acercarse a mí, pero rápidamente me alejó.

—Y yo no necesito recordarte, es un trato justo. Bueno paremos de hablar cosas sin importancia y será mejor que me vaya. Con todo mi amor te deseo lo mejor. —Sin más salgo de su departamento y su vida, entra James por el resto de mis pertenencias.

Noto a James bufar por debajo cuando sube a la camioneta, no me interesa saber que es lo que paso entre ese par. Es mejor que todo se quede así.

.

.

.

James y yo llegamos muy temprano al aeropuerto, de camino bajamos por un par de bebidas calientes y aunque el trato de evitar que yo mirara, pude ver una revista teniendo en primera plana las fotos de Edward y Bella besándose en el balcón y una más pequeña mía subiendo al taxi rápidamente, con el buen amigo Sam tratando de detenerme. Ni siquiera me moleste en hojearla, era de suponer que esto corriera como pólvora.

Salgo de su camioneta y comienzo hacer mi camino para entrar. Mientras tanto veo a James descargando mi equipaje, mientras un chico comienza ayudarlo.

Avanzo entre la poca gente que circula a estas horas, pero de la nada un grupo de fotógrafos me rodea. Trato de avanzar por un lado, pero un chico me bloquea, me muevo hacia otro y no es posible por el tamaño del fotógrafo. Comienzo a temblar con miedo, nunca me había tenido que enfrentar a esto yo sola. Los flash me ciegan, pero lo peor es todo lo que escupen con veneno.

 _Tanya, ¿qué se siente ser engañada?_

 _Eso te pasa por quitarle el novio primero a Bella Swan, el karma te ataca._

 _¿Desde cuándo te es infiel, Edward?_

 _¿Qué opinas de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen?_

 _¿Dejas la ciudad? ¿A dónde vas?_

De pronto toda mi valentía se esfumo, no era nada agradable ser rodeada por un grupo de personas atacando y violando tu intimidad. Sentia demasiadas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría con ellos frente a mi. Lo único que lograría seria darles más material para destrozarme. Y por supuesto que eso yo no lo permitiría.

Con toda la destreza me movi entre ellos, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y una mirada que no revelara el dolor de las ultimas horas. Me sentí muy agradecida cuando una encargada del aeropuerto se percato de los fotógrafos y me abrazo, tratando de protegerme de la gente fisgona. Por su radio pude escuchar que abrieran paso para que yo pasara al elevador de inmediato, cuando pasamos las puertas amabas corrimos hacia el elevador que recién abria y entramos, pude ver la figura de James moverse entre los fotógrafos y entrar conmigo, la amable mujer me sonrio con pena, acariciando mi espalda. Me sentí muy agradecida.

Y fue lo único que necesite para comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

.

.

.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

Me levanto rápidamente del sillón cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Reviso mi reloj con alarma, pero no es la hora en la que pacto mi familia llegar a casa. Entonces, ¿quién será? Igualmente me alarmo por lo tarde que es, y ni siquiera he preparado nada para recibir a mi familia. Sin saber quien es, abro la puerta y de nuevo la boca se me seca.

 _¿Pero que hace aquí?_

—¡Hola Tanya!

Frunzo el ceño, no es que me desagrade que este aquí, pero si me sorprende. No entiendo sus motivos, realmente mi maquina esta por quemarse.

—Mmm… Edward, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo platicar contigo? —Pregunta muy cauto.

No tengo palabras que modular, pero le abro la puerta y con un gesto lo hago pasar. Ahora que lo pienso, no se si esto es correcto, pero vamos Tanya, ¿Qué es lo que llamarías correcto?

—¿Esta bien que pase? ¿No estará tu novio allá dentro? —El también es algo escéptico.

Frunzo el ceño por la ultima parte, ¿será que leyó esa prensa amarilla?

—Yo no tengo novio —le confirmo, igual, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo eso.

—Riley Biebs es, ¿solo tu amigo? —pregunta.

Solo asiento.

Ambos entramos a mi casa. Veo como estudia todo a profundidad, trato de ignorarlo y me dirijo a la cocina. De reojo puedo verlo mirar muy atento mi mural con todas las fotos de mis momentos especiales durante el último tiempo. Van desde fotos de mi primer día en Julliard, mis proyectos, amigos, fiestas de cumpleaños, yo y Mike, yo y James, yo, mamá y papá y yo con Riley. Incluso se mira con más atención vera una foto con el buen compañero Sam, un caballero que trato cuidar de mi a la distancia. Sin duda se convirtió en un excelente amigo, después de Edward.

—Te ofresco, ¿agua, refresco o un café? —Trato de aligerar el ambiente.

—Asi que es tú amigo. En muchas revistas dan por hecho que son pareja. Se puede ver que existe una gran complicidad entre ambos.

No suelta el tema.

—Ya sabes cómo es la prensa, ¿acaso no puede haber una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? —Sueno irritada —No me interesa tener un noviazgo. Estoy más que feliz estando soltera y teniendo el trabajo de mis sueños. Mayor felicidad que eso no puede existir para mi.

Asiente.

—Lo sé, pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que una relación de amistad entre un hombre y una mujer termina en sexo o amor. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Eso es algo realmente grosero de concluir —sueno muy molesta, no me gustan esas conclusiones para nada. —Acaso, ¿tú no tienes amigas? Tú y yo solíamos ser amigos antes de llegar a esto. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tú y yo seriamos amigos a pesar de todo lo vivido. Y no habría ninguna de esas dos vagas conclusiones.

Puedo leer en su semblante un… _¿Cómo puedes hablar así?_

—Pero yo no podría conformarme con ser tú amigo. Nunca más podría llevar ese título, porque sería demasiado corto a lo que yo quisiera ser en tu vida —suelta de repente, estoy realmente horrorizada por lo que me quiere decir.

Dejo la cocina y me muevo hasta quedar frente a él. Quiero saber qué es lo que realmente pasa por su mente. No más mentiras o el mirar sobre la superficie, en este punto de nuestras vidas, las cosas deberían estar más que claras.

—¿A qué exactamente, estás jugando, Masen? —No lo dejo responder y sigo hablando—. No me está gustando para nada hacía donde intentas llevar nuestra conversación. Me sorprende mucho el atrevimiento que te estas tomando, realmente estoy muy disgustada ahora. ¿Por qué decir esas cosas Edward? No después de todo lo que ha pasado. Consideraba que me tenías al menos aprecio y te alegraría verme así, no que me encontraras tan desagradable que por alguna razón quieres jugar conmigo. Te advierto algo, Edward. Yo ya no soy esa niña miedosa, gracias a todo lo vivido soy aún más dura de roer. Lo que sea que este maquinando tu mente, ¡detente! No quiero escucharte más, ¡vete! —Lo corro, no tiene sentido esto. Ni siquiera el que nos hallamos encontrado de nuevo. Nada tiene sentido ahora.

—¿Porque no puedes escucharlas? —suena realmente muy interesado.

—Porque son cosas del pasado, ahora no tienen relevancia, porque cada uno de nosotros tomo distintos rumbos y al menos yo soy muy feliz —miro incomoda hacia otro lado.

—Pero yo no soy feliz. Hace un rato la venda se me ha caído de los ojos e Isabella no es lo que yo busco en la vida para ser feliz. Tú eras mi verdadero sueño, la mujer que me cambio de forma irrevocable cuando se cruzó en mi camino. Por temor al cambio es que yo te abandone de manera tan infame —Se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí, me niego a mirarlo.

 _¡Dejame Edward!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

POV Edward.

Con sumo cuidado tomo su rostro, invitándola a que me mire como ella solo sabe. Sabrá que cada palabra que le digo es verdad, es lo que siento. Si yo fuera Tanya, no permitiría que alguien como yo se acercara. Pero soy muy sincero ahora, por nada me permitiría dañar a la hermosa porcelana que sostengo entre mis manos.

—No hagas esto Edward —su gesto es duro, me costará hacerla creer en mis palabras. —Será mejor que te vallas, lamento haberte causado problemas con tú novia, no volverá a suceder. Es a lo que vienes, ¿no?

—Tú no hagas esto Tanya —su mirada refleja sorpresa ante mi tono y a mí me provoca emoción decir su nombre de nuevo —¿No puedes escucharme? —Niega —Pues lo harás a la fuerza —tomo su cintura entre mis brazos, siento como tiembla. —Yo cometí, el peor error de mi vida. Te deje ir por no saber leer mi interior, por estúpido o poco maduro; como tú lo quieras llamar. Y como declaro James, me iba arrepentir y así fue. No sabes cómo desee, que estuvieras a mi lado y alegraras mi existencia con tan solo tu sonrisa, tú aroma a rosas es algo que vivía conmigo y prueba de que eras real. Te amo Tanya Denali, mi único deseo es que me creas y lo siguiente vendrá por si solo. —Expongo mis sentimientos, le ofrezco todo lo que soy.

—¿Porque Edward? —No encuentro lágrimas, a pesar de lo sensible que llega a ser. No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo —¿Porque apareces justo hoy? ¿Porque se te ocurre recordarme al Edward que tanto adore? Cuando de él y esa Tanya no quedan nada. —Su actitud es a la defensiva.

—Claro que si mi chica de porcelana —sonríe, es justo como la llamaba de cariño —Somos los mismos, hemos madurado con fuertes golpes, pero somos tú y yo —me agacho, hasta quedar a su altura.

Parece estudiar mis palabras, sé que ella sabe que no miento. Parece resignarse a su suerte-

—Chico futbolista —sonrío, siempre me gusto que me llamará así —No hables más del pasado, no se lo que intentes probar. Yo ya no soy la Tanya que conociste, tal vez ni te agrade conocerla. Ni siquiera yo misma se lo que siento por ti ahora. No creo ahora que yo podría decirte que te amo, como tú lo has hecho. Aprendí a vivir sin estar contigo, hubiera continuado con ese rumbo si tu no hubieras aparecido aquí y yo continuaría siendo feliz a mi manera. —Pequeñas lágrimas caen de sus hermosas orbes verdes—. Si gustas puedes quedarte a cenar, hagamos un retroceso por el tiempo y pensemos que somos un par de viejos amigos que se reencuentran mucho tiempo después. Mis papás y hermano estarán aquí para la cena.

—No hay lugar en el que más desee estar, ¿me darás una oportunidad? —mi tono es asquerosamente esperanzador.

—No se ni que pensar Edward —su mirada es triste —No sé qué creer o hacer, solo quiero estar a tú lado un día más. Deseo volver atrás y que esta sea uno de nuestros festejos juntos, como los viejos tiempo. No puedo ofrecerte más en este preciso momento. —Frunce el ceño.

—¿Deseas que volvamos atrás? Donde mi vida no fue la misma desde que Emily nos presentó —sonríe tristemente ante el recuerdo—. Donde ese hombre, no volvió a ser el mismo y su mundo quedo centrado ante esa belleza de cabellos rubios, ojos verde bosque y pies de porcelana. —Asiente—. Está bien, solo seremos Tanya y Edward, ese par que viajo alrededor del mundo en compañía de la chica más talentosa que esos escenarios majestuosos pudieron haber sido testigos. Donde después de mucho tiempo, pude ser solo ese chico que soñaba con ser futbolista profesional.

Abuso un poco del contexto que ha dibujado para nosotros este día.

Teniendo cuidado, tomo su barbilla y como en todos aquellos sueños, me acerco poco a poco. Le doy la oportunidad de alejarse. En cambio su respiración cambia bruscamente pero no hace ningún aman de moverse. Cierra los ojos, dejándome sus labios a mi merced, con suma suavidad la tomo. Siento como la sangre comienza a sentir candor dejándome en el corazón un dejo de calidez. Sus manos antes quietas se enredan en mi cuello, mis manos atraen su rostro, perdiéndonos en el mar de sensaciones, puedo escuchar su corazón latir a una velocidad que es música para mis oídos, nada más existe. Solo dos antiguos amantes con el corazón hechos trizas.

Poco a poco noto como se relaja en mis brazos, mordisqueo sus labios provocando un suave gemido que me hace sonreír. Con delicadeza juego con su cabello al igual que ella, acariciándolo y saboreando del glorioso momento. Pero el triste momento en que nuestros pulmones exigen aire, provoca que nos separemos.

—Te amo porcelana —acaricio su cuello, puedo sentir su pulso acelerado bajo mis dedos—. Eres lo más bello de este mundo, gracias por dejarme estar a tú lado. Juro que no te arrepentirás. —Eres mucho más hermosa Tanya, no sabes cuándo añoraba tenerte así. —La abrazo con fuerza.

—La Tanya que conociste te extraño mucho. Cada día y cada momento soñaba con que tu estuvieras ahí. Como en aquel viaje por Europa, cuando recién debute con el ballet de Paris. En mi primera presentación en Nueva York, desee que estuvieras ahí. Aunque fueras solo como mi amigo, lo deseaba profundamente. Pero eventualmente eso nunca sucedió- —Parece contarme un secreto, porque esconde su cara en mi pecho.

Yo también hubiera deseado estar ahí y no en aquel viaje por Milán con Isabella. En aquella extraña semana de la moda, ni mucho menos aguantar las cosas raras que hablaba con su madre.

—No recordemos eso —niega —Vallamos al súper, necesito comprar cosas para la cena. ¿No te importaría acompañarme?

—Para nada, porcelana. Será mejor que nos apuremos por tu familia. Sera bueno que me congracie con ellos de nuevo, no creo que les guste que vuelva a luchar por su pequeña. Juro que les dejaré en claro mis intenciones. —No pienso dejarte ir bonita.

—¿Que va a pasar con Isabella? —Su rostro se ensombrece —¿Tú familia estará de acuerdo? No quiero provocar un distanciamiento, cuando esto es solo un experimento, no estamos seguros de cual sea el resultado.

—Mañana mismo iré a terminar mi relación con ella. Hoy intente hacerlo, pero fue en vano, al contrario se encerró y no me permitió hacer las cosas como quería. Sabes que mis padres te adoran, incluso no creo que me hallan perdonado del todo por haberte dejado y Alice ha sido nuestra cupido esta ocasión. —Confieso.

—¿Qué?

—Ella acude a tomar clases en ese lugar. Seguramente te vio, dar clase a todas esas niñas. Recibí una llamada después de una entrevista que me hizo Sam y fui a su ayuda, pero todo fue una tetra para que nos viéramos. ¿Y sabes qué? Se lo agradezco —concluyo.

—Entonces también le debo una a esa chica, la extraño mucho. Realmente era muy amable conmigo.

—No te preocupes porcelana, mañana mismos iremos a visitarla. No sabes lo histérica que se pondrá por ello —le aseguro.

—Te pido que solo hoy finjamos que nada ha pasado —se refiere al beso—. Mañana veremos a donde nos lleva la vida. Podríamos tal vez comenzar con una amistad de nuevo, claro después de que resuelvas tus asuntos. No quisiera que comenzáramos algo con la falsa idea de que nada ha pasado y al final todo se derrumbe. ¿Si?

 _¿Puedo siquiera exigirle algo?_

—Déjame a cargo de todo, yo sabré como ganarme de nuevo tu confianza. Eres mi mayor tesoro y no me rendiré. Así tenga que arrastrarme a tus pies, suplicarte por tu perdón. No olvido aquel día, en que tus no tenían esa chispa característica de ti. —Esa imagen siempre me seguirá.

—Ambos lucharemos por el objetivo que deseamos, no intentes ser el caballero que todo lo puede, no quiero que me trates como la damisela en apuros. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar a la par contigo. —Besa brevemente mi mejilla. —Pero por hoy dejemos a un lado las preocupaciones.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien porcelana.

—Esa soy yo, ¿vamos?

A donde desees.

.

.

.

—¡Maldita sea! Se lo mucho que te desagradan esos tipos, pero no puedo hacer nada. —Con mucha dificultad hemos podido llegar al supermercado, los paparazzi nos han captado.

Seguramente la foto que tomaron de nosotros más temprano, debe de estar navegando por todas las redes sociales.

—En si no es que me desagrade o los odie. Entiendo que algo deben hacer para llevar el sustento a sus casas. Pero bien podrían evitar todo el alboroto, las cámaras casi en la cara y todos esos desagradables comentarios. Entiendo que es parte del show y que nuestros trabajos sean publicos. Solo eso. —Me da un breve apretón.

—Por eso te amo porcelana. —No me resisto y le doy un beso en los labios.

Ella solo niega con una sonrisa divertida.

—Dejémonos de problemas y terminemos con esto, viene una noche interesante con mis padres.

Manejando el carrito, la sigo obedientemente, veo que aún le sigue gustando hacerse cargo de la cocina. Caminamos por el pasillo de carnes y pescados, donde toma una red de pavo y varios cortes de carnes gruesas.

—¿Que cenaremos? —Pregunto, pero no puedo evitar ofrecerle una idea alterna—. Sabes, no es necesario que lo hagas. Bien podríamos ordenar un menú en algún restaurante —le propongo.

—Claro que no, mis papás vienen desde París. no puedo hacer otra cosa que preparar la cena para lo seres que amo —se sonroja, creo que se ha apenado un poco por el juego de palabras. —No me cuesta nada hacerme cargo.

 _Seres que ama..._

Asiento.

Continuamos nuestra búsqueda en el pasillo de carnes frías, donde pide diferentes quesos y jamón.

Con todo ello continuamos por toda la tienda, hasta que el carrito está a desbordar, con todo lo necesario para la cena y la despensa normal.

Después de una discusión sobre quien pagaría las cosas, me di por vencido. Tanya no ha permitido que siquiera aporte un centavo y con ello me doy cuenta lo independiente que es. Solo puedo admirarla.

—En verdad que, ¿nunca podré contradecirte verdad chica arte? —Vamos detrás del cerillo, que nos ayuda con las bolsas.

—En cuestiones de dinero, jamás. No quiero volver a depender de alguien, por ello me mato bailando como para que piensen que necesito ayuda. Soy una mujer independiente y muy capaz de hacerme cargo de mis necesidades.

—Me he quedado enamorado de mi chica, tú bien puedes acabar con cualquier posible argumento. —Y ella se reduce a ello, inteligencia.

—Gracias, pero tú también eres muy inteligente y no me contradigas. Mira que haberle ganado a ese tipo Paul de la liga, sí que es admirable. Eres un jugador que ha marcado la historia, te envidia porque has logrado lo que él no ha sido capaz en años.

Me sorprende escuchar eso de ella. Pero sé que a ella le encanta el futbol, debe ser por eso.

—Aumentaras mi ego porcelana. —Dirijo ni atención al chico que ha llenado el coche de Tanya con las compras, le entrego un par de billetes.

—Disculpe, en lugar de dinero, ¿podría obtener una foto con usted? —me veo sorprendido por el niño.

—Claro que sí.

Un par de minutos después la foto está hecha y aún así le entrego los billetes. Nos vemos en camino rumbo a su casa, él sonido de mi teléfono interrumpe el silencio.

—Deberías de contestar Edward, podría ser algo grave —su tono destila angustia.

Asiento, deteniéndome a la mitad del camino.

—¡Bueno? —Contesto.

—¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? —la voz del mejor amigo de Isabella suena asustada.

—¿Que sucede? —no doy respuestas a sus cuestiones.

—Bella está en el hospital, intento abrirse una vena. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, pero sí que tiene un grave caso de histeria. —Esto debía de ser demasiado bueno y perfecto. No culpo a Isabella por sus acciones tampoco.

—¿En dónde está internada? —paso las manos por mi cabello.

—Cerca de la avenida 170, en el edifico 58 —está cerca del apartamento.

—Voy para allá, gracias por avisar.

—Sabes que ella lo es todo para mí y aunque no me agrades, sé que eres el todo de Bella. Así que espero que puedas resolver este caos. —Cuelga.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y continuo nuestro camino.

—Isabella se trató de lastimar, ¿verdad? —Tanya mira por la ventanilla.

—Sí, está en el hospital aunque afortunadamente no se hizo daño, solo es un ataque de histeria.

Asiente.

Continuamos nuestro camino en un silencio sepulcral, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, llego hasta su casa donde me detengo en la entrada. Siguiendo mis modales, abro su puerta que con un breve beso en la mejilla me es recompensado, me hace sonreír.

 _Tanya solía hacerme sonreír, siempre._

—Bajo las cosas que compre en el super. Si gustas puedes llevarte la camioneta. Estaré esperándote y si no puedes llegar mañana nos veremos o bien cuando todo se halla. Te estaré esperando, no importa la hora.

 _Tanya siempre es comprensiva._

—Te amo porcelana, nada me impedirá que tú y yo volvamos a estar juntos, nadie. —Tomo sus labios, afortunadamente no me rechaza, al contrario me ofrece el consuelo que necesito.

La ayudo a bajar todas las bolsas y con dolor, la dejo, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

 _Tanya siempre era el doble de fuerte que yo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pov Tanya

El reloj marca entrada las ocho de la noche, por la última llamada de mi mamá están a punto de llegar y la cena esta lista.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, desde que Edward se ha ido no he recibido noticias de su parte, debe ser que el asunto sea más serio de lo que me platico. En silencio pido a las deidades que no permitan que Isabella este enferma. Nadie es lo suficientemente valioso como para ofrecer su vida a cambio.

¿Acaso no piensa en sus padres?

¿Sus amigos?

Todos ellos deben amarla. Sin duda sufrirían mucho si ella ya no estuviera con ellos. Alguna vez pude ver en un reportaje en la televisión el fervor con el que la ama su padre. Sin duda él no podría vivir sin su niña.

Dejo de un lado esos pensamientos, y vuelvo al tema de Edward Masen.

 _¿Quién hubiera dicho, que nos reencontraríamos?_

Los deseos de navidad existen, lo que demuestran que todas esas películas sobre estas fechas no mienten. Tarde pero obtuve uno de mis deseos, lo he vuelto a ver y no duele como lo hizo en algún tiempo mi corazón. Puedo vivir con esa cicatriz en mi vida.

El timbre me saca de mi ensoñación.

Y ahí están, mis dos seres mágicos, junto a mi hermano.

—¡Pequeña! —Mamá es la primera en abrazarme, seguido de papá y el molesto Mike, mi hermano pequeño y consentido.

—Por favor pasen, hace mucho frío, ¿cierto? —aunque el enorme abrigo, bufanda y gorro no desaparece.

—Mucho frío cariño, la semana pasada el clima fue horrible en París pero nada comparado a esto. —Señala Eleazar, mi papá. Que independientemente de mis sentimientos amorosos, lo considero mi todo.

—Cierto, huele delicioso amore —se quita los guantes.

—Esta hermosa tú casa bebé, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti cariño. —Me dedica esa sonrisa maternal, que solo ella sabe.

—Eso lo viene diciendo todo el camino, en el aeropuerto encontró una revista de arte contigo en la portada y se la paso gritando, "ella es mi hija, la mejor bailarina; mi gran orgullo" —todos nos reímos de la imitación de mamá.

—No seas celoso cariño, también estoy orgulloso de tu mi hermoso bebé. Obtuvo su pase a la universidad —grita Carmen, nuestra entusiasta madre.

—¡Felicidades Mike! —Corro abrazarlo —Eso es genial, estoy orgullosa de ti pequeño.

—Gracias Tany —besa mi mejilla —También estoy orgulloso de decir, si señores ella es mi hermana, la mejor bailarina del jodido mundo.

—Esas palabrotas Mike —regaña mi madre.

—Lo siento mami —una sonrisa angelical, puede con las barreras de mamá.

—Bueno, ¿les parece si comenzamos con el café o chocolate? —propongo, es costumbre en nuestra familia comenzar a cenar rumbo a las diez de la noche.

—Lo que tu mandes cariño —papá me abraza.

—Mejor una ronda de abrazos —mami se une a nuestro abrazo en grupo.

Parece ser una buena noche, pero sería perfecta si llegará con buenas noticias...

.

.

.

Pov Edward.

—¡Esta no te la acabas Masen! —grita Charlie, el padre de Isabella.

—¡No es justo que le hagas esto a nuestra niña! Si algo más pasa, tú tendrás la culpa. —Reneé se une a sus reclamos.

No puedo ocultarlos, es su hija y les duele lo que ella ha intentado hacer con su vida.

—Señores no es momento de gritar. Lo que importa es que se trate con los problemas de Isabella, ella no está bien. Por muy que sea mi hijo, ningún hombre debe tener poder sobre sus emociones. Entiendan que necesita ayuda. —La insistencia de Esme, parece no tener efecto sobre los oídos sordos.

—Por favor evitemos alterarnos —como siempre Carslie pone orden—. Esta noche se quedará en observación, todos tienen prohibido entrar a verla, pueden alterarla y es justo lo que no queremos.

—Doctor Masen, la señorita Bella quiere que Edward entre a verla. El señor Jacob esta con ella. —Dice la señora Coope.

—¿Quien dio la autorización para que entrará Jacob? Di la orden de que estaban prohibidas las visitas.

—Lo siento señor Masen, pero no pude evitar que entrará. Pide ver al señor Edward.

—Está bien, creo que necesitan hablar —susurra solo para nosotros. —Solo no la alteres, si en diez minutos no sales yo iré y ambos se retirarán.

Asiento.

Camino hasta el pasillo donde se encuentra su habitación y entro. Me encuentro con Jacob sentado a su lado, cabeza recargada en su hombro y él susurrándole palabras al oído.

Es una escena, muy tierna.

—Isabella, Jacob —ambos voltean, lo que hace que su amigo la sostenga con fuerza.

—Masen, solo deja que hable Bella. —Asiento —Vamos preciosa, tú puedes.

—Aquel día en que te vi por primera vez quede impactada por el aura que emanabas, me miraste y no podía creerlo —suspira—. Pasaron las semanas y me pediste que fuera tú novia, tú fuiste el primero en todo y para mí solo existías tú —sostiene fuertemente la mano de Jacob—. Me pediste matrimonio, te enamoraste de esa tipa y luego volviste a mí. Tú eres perfecto para una mujer como yo. Me veía envejecer a tú lado y tener lindos niñitos, pero alguien tuvo que llegar y reventar mi sueño. Esa mujer que no me llega ni a los talones. No quiero tu lástima, no quiero ser la burla de nadie y mucho menos creo que llegue a tolerarte de nuevo. Fue una completa estupidez hacerme esto, pero no sabía cómo desquitar mi rabia. Puedes irte con esa tipa o con la que mejor te plazca. Yo soy mucha mujer para un pobre inmaduro como tú —ríe con amargura—. Solo me confirma que mi único amigo y confidente siempre será mi fiel Jake, ¿porque no fuiste como él? Fiel como un dulce perrito. —sonríe con dulzura a su amigo, aunque esta me figura más manipuladora.

—Isabella, siento mucho que estemos en este punto donde todo está arruinado; lamento haberte dado falsas ilusiones...

—La que lamenta haber regalado su tiempo, soy yo. No quiero tu pena, ahora vete y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. Si te arrepientes, ya no estaré esperándote y ni siquiera tus ruegos los escucharé. —Grita con el veneno corriéndose en su boca.

—Por favor Edward, sal de la habitación y no vuelvas. Te haré llegar algunas indicaciones, para que puedas sacar tus cosas de la casa de Bella. —Jacob continúa abrazando a su amiga, pero puedo ver que él va más allá de una amistad.

Con una última mirada hacia el par, me quedo con la imagen de ellos sonriéndose con adoración.

No entiendo su relación, ¿será que ambos están mal de la cabeza?

Salgo bajo la mirada escrutadora de todos en la sala.

—Hemos dado por terminada nuestra relación. Jacob esta con ella y al parecer la tiene tranquila —hablo tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, Edward será mejor que tú y Esme se vallan a casa; yo los veré más tarde —nos invita Carslie, sabemos que los Swan y Masen no pueden estar en la misma habitación.

—Espero que pronto se recuperé, mis mejores deseos para ustedes —la amabilidad de Esme ante todo, no importa las diferencias que podamos tener.

—Carslie como comprenderás ya no tenemos nada que ver, te pediría que le pases el caso de mi hija a algún otro colega. Estamos muy resentidos, con las decisiones de su hijo —hablá Reneé.

—No queremos a ningún Masen cerca de los Swan —las palabras de Charlie son contundentes.

—Por favor no se dejen llevar por mi causa, mi padre es el mejor médico, en mejores manos no puede estar su hija —interrumpo su conversación.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi hija, esto es tú culpa y jamás lo olvidaremos, así que todos aléjense, son una plaga que acaba con todo a su paso. —grita.

Es así como comenzamos una nueva ronda de reclamos, que no parece tener fin. Pero lo único que puedo pensar, es que ¡soy libre! No en los términos como hubiera querido, pero lo soy.

.

.

.

—¿A dónde vas tan guapo hijo? —me sorprende ver a mamá preparando la cena.

—Supongo que Alice les habrá contado, ¿no? —Sonrió con algo de pena, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo hiciera.

—Esta vez no lo arruines hijo, no queremos más problemas, confió que has aprendido esta dura lección. No dejes escapar tu felicidad. —Las palabras sabias de mi padre, siempre se hacen presentes.

—No lo haré, ella es lo más valioso del mundo y la amo. Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida con todo y el drama. —confieso.

—Los milagros de estas fechas existen Edward, pero solo llegan una vez en la vida. No desaproveches esta oportunidad. —Todos hacen que me dé cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por reencontrarme con Tanya.

—Anda ya chiquillo, que justo llegarás a las doce campanadas, dicen que es de buena suerte pedir tus deseos junto a la mujer de tú vida. Mira a Esme y a mí, somos muy felices.

Tomo las llaves de la camioneta, con breves abrazos a mis padres, llego hasta la salida, me quedan exactamente quince minutos para estar hasta la otra parte de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Pov Tanya

Escucho a medias las pláticas de mi familia, mientras preparo las copas con sidra, cinco copas y cuencos de uvas, tengo la esperanza de que llegue.

Durante toda la cena, he sentido angustia. Mi plato quedo a medias de comer, a pesar de los halagos de mi familia. Mi mente ha estado por otro lado, siento un dolor en el vientre, pero trato de relajarme.

—Estuvo deliciosa la cena pequeña, eres mucho mejor cocinera que yo —sonrió, mi madre siempre engrandeciendo cada cosa que hago.

—Cocino con mucho cariño, para mi familia. Eso es todo mami —saco una botella del refrigerador.

—¿Porque estas tan nerviosa? Te he notado muy distraída, puedes confiar en mí.

—No es nada, solo estoy abrumada por esta fecha, ya sabes, nostalgia —me encojo de hombros, busco una saca corchos.

—Estoy para ti pequeña, ¿sí? —Asiento —Me llevo los cuencos y las copas, ya solo faltan pocos minutos para que termine el año.

Sale de la cocina, cantando una canción. Así es mi madre alegre por naturaleza.

Con botella en mano y el saca corchos, camino hasta la sala, donde vemos la transmisión desde _Times Square,_ toda la gente emocionada por el año que viene.

 _¿Dónde éstas Edward?_

Revisó mi celular y nada, _¿será que todo fue un juego de mi mente?_

 _Sera que acaso nunca lo vi, él esta con ella y solo es muestra de cuanto lo extraño._

—Pequeña, suena que alguien toca la puerta. ¿Quieres que valla a checar? —las palabras de mi papá me sacan de mi ensoñación y corro sin responderle.

Atravieso a una velocidad considerable el jardín, con todo y mis botas altas. Sin pedir que la persona se identifique, abro la puerta y ahí está mi viejo amigo.

.

.

.

Pov Edward.

—Pocelana, lamento haber llegado tan tarde pero las cosas se salieron de control, se termino mi relación con Isabella y de ahí fui a casa de mis papás... —Sin escuchar más se abraza de mi cintura con fuerza.

—Pensé que no te vería, que solo habías sido un sueño más —su voz se nota emocionada.

—Soy real chica arte, no te podrás deshacer de mí, no voy a ningún lado que no sea ser tu sombra —la cargo dando giros, que provocan su risa.

—Pues será un hermosa sombra, vamos que está a punto de comenzar la cuenta regresiva —sostiene mi mano y corremos hasta su puerta.

—¡Buenas noches! —Saludo lo más seguro que puedo, aunque sé qué motivos para que me echen sobran.

—Con que esto te traías en manos Tany, deja que se entere James, esto se va armar. —El primero que rompe el silencio incomodo es Mike.

—Umm... ¡Hola Mike!.. Señores Denali —saludo a cada uno con un apretón de manos.

—¡Lo sabía pequeña! Con que el chico Masen te tenía en las nubes, no sabe lo ansiosa que estaba. Así es el amor, yo sabía que lo de ustedes era real. —La señora Carmen grita como una adolescente, tal se acomoda al carácter armonioso de mi madre.

—Que tal Edward —Eleazar, parece incomodo —Sea lo esté pasando con ustedes, solo te pido que no lastimes a mi niña, ella es el corazón de este viejo, si ella está mal yo estoy peor. ¿Si? —Pide con fervor, a pesar de no ser su padre de sangre, siempre la ha amado como si lo fuera.

Asiento.

—Déjense de sentimentalismos y tomen sus uvas, ya va a comenzar el conteo. —Mike nos da a cada quien nuestros platitos. —Pidan sus deseos.

10

 _Que ella me de una segunda oportunidad._

 _Que él no se vuelva a marchar._

9

 _Hacerla feliz, ella lo merece más que nadie._

 _Lograr hacerlo sonreír, no me gusta verlo mal._

...

3

 _Mantener esta unión familiar, que nunca se rompan nuestros lapsos._

 _Que Isabella siga con su camino, siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi vida._

2

 _Alcanzar las metas que me plante, sea en lo profesional o personal._

 _Éxito con todo mi equipo de trabajo._

1

 _Manteneos_ _fuerte para afrontar con sabiduría y madures, todo lo que este destinado ser. Ya sea juntos o separados._

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —grita Carmen.

Con la postal de Carmen, Eleazar y Mike abrazandose, tomo a mi chica y la llevo hasta la puerta.

Quiero comenzar bien el nuevo año.

—¡Feliz año chica arte! Aquí comenzamos de nuevo, no pienso estropearlo.

—¡Feliz año chico futbolista! ¿Quién lo diría? Desperté como si fuera el día común y corriente, jamás imagine que terminara así, contigo aquí —ríe incrédula.

—Te amo porcelana, eres el amor de mi vida —beso su frente —Serás mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, cumpliremos nuestros sueños y envejeceré a tu lado. ¿No es lo más perfecto del mundo? Eres mía, contigo soy como un niño caprichoso.

—Wow Masen, parece que tienes toda una vida planeada... Pero por lo mientras me conformo con ser tú amiga, durante algún tiempo. Solo Edward y Tanya, ¿Te parece? Chico caprichoso.

—Por el momento, pero aún no termina nuestro trato. Voy a besar a la mujer de mis sueños, la próxima señora de Masen, No suena perfecto, ¿Tanya Denali de Masen? —niega muy divertida.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! Te amo como ese glorioso día, como lo hice en Bruselas o en Holanda, como fue la primera y última vez. Siempre soñé con los príncipes azules de cuentos, pero cuando te conocí todo se fue abajo, a tu lado parecían tontos y pocos cordiales, tu inteligencia y caballerosidad acabaron con ellos. —Toma mis manos.

—¿Amigos? —comienzo el juego.

—Los mejores —susurra.

Con reverencia, sellamos el trato con un beso.

Porque después de tantos errores y dolor, el destino nos ha unido de nuevo

Sé que ambos estamos destinados a ser.

Los fuegos artificiales son testigos de este nuevo comienzo.

 _La magia de estas épocas existen, solo basta con escuchar tú corazón, él te dará la respuesta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Solo es el re-comienzo de una gran aventura._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Alguien por aquí?

Wow jamas imagine que esta idea que tanta ilusión me hacia desde hace ya un año, tuviera este recibimiento entre ustedes. Yo se que que a muchos no les ha de agradar que esta historia no sea el típico final de Edward y Bella juntos, créanme que a mi suele no agradarme esa idea mucho. Igual este "final" no es como si quedaran Edward y Tanya juntos por siempre, claro que no, solo es el intento de luchar por lo que se tuvo y se tiene la certeza que se quiere. No sabemos que les pueda traer el destino.

Igualmente les explicare mis motivos para hacer esta historia Edward/ Tanya...

Durante el tiempo que he leído historias de Twilight, me ha parecido que la gran mayor parte de las historias, pintan a una Tanya despiadada y sin escrúpulos. Colocandola como la villana, asesina o la amante.

El año pasado releyendo Amanecer, me di cuenta todo lo que lleva acuestas Tanya en la vida, despues de que los Vulturi mataron a su madre por crear a un bebe inmortal se hizo cargo de su hermana y siendo la cabeza de su propio Clan, los Denali. Ella vivió su vida enamorada de Edward, quien nunca respondió a sus sentimientos. Si bien ella trato de ignorar a Bella cuando fue la boda con Edward, no olvidemos que ella fue parte de los testigos que lucharon a lado de los Cullen y dando testigo de que Nessie no era una niña inmortal y que corria sangre por sus venas.

Así que mi pregunta es, ¿porque encasillar a Tanya? Creo que después de todo ella merece una mejor posición en los fics que como la amante o loca asesina de la historia.

Es por ello la creación de este two shot. Tanya merece su oportunidad con Edward. O al menos eso a mi me parece.

Querida Tanya, esto solo es una pequeña retribución a lo que han hecho contigo. Prometo en un futuro dedicarte una historia integra a ti y con tu felices por siempre. ¡Gracias por tus buenas acciones!

Y he aquí mi explicación...

¿Que les pareció? ¿Fue como pensaban?

Gracias por su respuesta a esta pequeña historia.

Deseo que la magia este vigente en sus corazones, hoy, mañana y siempre.

¡Feliz año 2016!

¡Mucho amor!

Slank.


End file.
